Opposites Attract
by LoveNotL0st
Summary: This is the Scarface movie in my version. Tony does'nt get with Elvira, he meets someone else who is nothing like him. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

"So, tell me why you are this way today, Cassandra? Why are you afraid, and so unsure of yourself?" The psychologist asked Cassandra as she fixed her skirt, waiting to write something useful down about her.

Cassandra wasn't sure how to explain herself for the hundredth time. She had been to so many psychologists for her problem. She didn't really have a problem she just had something missing from her. There was a big junk of herself that was missing and she'd never be able to get it back, no matter how many psychologists her parents signed her up to see. One man had changed Cassandra's life and that one man vanished from her life so quickly, and he took so much from her with him.

It's been six years since he had gone away and Cassandra still felt like it had happened yesterday. She knew she'd never be the same. He had showed her so many new things about life she never knew. He had showed her how to loosen up and have fun. He taught her to enjoy the unusual things in life.

As the psychologist ranted on about new self-help books Cassandra needed to read she started to drift off into a daze. Hell, she didn't need to listen to this shit. She owned about every known self-help book in America. A memory came to her mind just then. She saw him and herself lying together in his room. She nestled in the crook of his arm, listening intently to him talk about his day. He always told her about his day when he came home at night, or the next morning. His job was very interesting, and she often pried him with questions to learn about more, but he never told her too much. He said it wasn't good for her to know everything. Some things about his business were better left unsaid he had told her one night.

When Cassandra first laid eyes on him running out of the hotel complex screaming like a mad man she just knew right away that she needed to know this man. He had something beautiful and different about him. It seemed as if he had something that Cassandra didn't have in herself. He was beautiful but at the same time she was scared of him.

Maybe because he was running out of the Sun Ray Motel she had been staying at with her family, with a gun. He had a red Hawaiian shirt on and khaki pants. He was soaked with sweat and there was blood splattered on his face, and he had a gun in his hand. Before he had run out this other man had ran out of the hotel. He was limping and having what looked like were seizures and he was holding his side. There was blood all over him. Everyone was watching in the street. They were all screaming and looking around, wondering what was going to happen next.

The first man that ran out fell to his knees and as he was trying to get up, the man with the red Hawaiian shirt ran up in front of him and yelled to him something and then he finished him off by shooting him in the head. Everyone started screaming and Cassandra heard the police sirens coming closer. Two other men had run out into the street from the motel. The one was limping and the red Hawaiian shirt man had pulled the car to the front to pick the other two up and they drove away faster than anything. Everyone watched the car drive away into the sun. After that whole incident Cassandra's parents complained that they wanted to leave my Miami and go back home for the rest of the summer. Cassandra and her brother begged to differ and their parents decided to stay.

Cassandra was pleased to know that she was still staying in Miami for the summer. She needed to find out who that red Hawaiian shirt man was. He was so heroic but scary looking at the same time. She felt this man was someone she needed to be around. Not to mention the fact that he had looked very good looking for the few seconds that she looked at him while he was in the street. His face didn't leave her mind until she decided to go search for him. Cassandra felt kind of weird about her new idea, but she had never done anything like this before. She was tired of sleeping on the beach with her annoying family. She needed something to do so a few days later she decided to take a walk and hoped to find what she was looking for.


	2. Chapter 2

A couple days later she started to think about a plan to meet this man. She needed to find out where he hung out the most. Where could she find him? As she contemplated about this in the bathroom her mother knocked on the door.

"Can I help you?"

"Cassandra that was your aunt on the phone, your cousin Phoebe is coming up later this afternoon to spend a few weeks with us."

When Cassandra heard this she opened the bathroom door. She was so excited to hear this. Her cousin was good at finding things and people. Cassandra would feel better about doing this if her cousin was there.

"Awesome. When is she coming?"

"She'll be here in about 2 hours. Oh and your father, and your brother and I are going down to the beach for a little bit."

"Oh, I think I'm just going to stay here for the day, and wait for Phoebe."

After that was said her family packed up and left for the beach. Cassandra got dressed and decided to take a walk around the town. She walked out of her hotel room and down the stairs to the street. It was hot as hell and the sun was shining on her. She was sweating already. She couldn't wait for Phoebe to get here. She started walking down the street and made a few rights and lefts and came to a nightclub called 'The Babylon'. Cassandra had seen this club at night from the outside. So many people went there. The place got crowded quick. She started to wonder if the red Hawaiian shirt man went there.

A few hours later of walking around Cassandra started getting bored. She decided to go back to the hotel and found her cousin waiting at the hotel for her. Cassandra got to the hotel and saw her cousin sitting on the ground surrounded by 3 big suitcases.

"Hey Phoebes! How long have you been waiting here?" Cassandra asked as she gave her cousin a big hug.

"Not long. What you up to? Where's the family?"

"They went to the beach, but listen I have to talk to you about something, and I'd really like it if you'd be my partner in crime in this." Cassandra said with a devilish smile.

"Uh oh, and what's going on?"

"Well, to make a long story short I saw this man yesterday, and he stole my heart so we have to go find him so I can get to know him better."

"You are a true creeper, Cassandra. You would have an idea like this." Phoebe laughed and agreed to help her out.

"Great. Then, we're going to the Babylon nightclub tonight. I hope you brought some nice clothes…"

Phoebe helped her cousin bring her bags up to the room. As they walked up the stairs they passed the room where the murders happened. The door was opened and a big yellow caution strip was taped in the door entrance.

"What the fuck happened in there?" Phoebe asked, looking in for a second.

"Oh, some Cubans were murdered in there. I think it was over a drug deal or something."

"Whoa, scary stuff huh?"

"Definitely, and I hear someone was killed with a chainsaw in there. The mans arm and leg was cut off!"

Phoebe made a face at Cassandra and laid her suitcase down on the bed. Cassandra laid the other two down beside it. It was already 4 o' clock and the girls decided to start getting ready. They had on there nicest, flashiest dressed and did there hair up and put on tons of makeup. It was now 9 o'clock, and Cassandra's parents were asleep. Phoebe and Cassandra snuck out and walked down the steps of the hotel and into the street. They called a taxi and arrived in front of the bright Babylon club. It was overflowing with so many people.

"I hope you have those fake ids with you." Cassandra said to Phoebe.

"I never forget them!"

They walked up to the bouncer and smiled innocently.

"Have id ladies?" The big bouncer asked. Phoebe showed them there ids and he let them in. The place was so loud and full of people. They walked into the main room. It was flashy with green, purple, and red lights flashy all over the dance floor and there were tables to the side and mirrors everywhere. Phoebe had been to many places like this, but Cassandra never stepped foot in a club. Cassandra really couldn't even dance either. They decided to take a seat at one of the booths that was against a huge mirror. Cassandra immediately started looking out for the man she saw a couple days ago in the street.

"So, who are you exactly looking for? What does he look like?"

"Well, I don't know anything about him or his name, but he was dark with dark hair and eyes and he was average height. He was Cuban I'm pretty sure."

"Wow that helps a whole lot, Cassandra. Every Cuban is dark with dark hair and eyes." Phoebe laughed at her cousin.

"Well, I'm just telling you what I saw!" Phoebe started looking around, helping her cousin out.

"Ok, let me give you some helpful advice... sitting here looking around isn't going to help you find him any quicker. He's probably on the dance floor. Go down there and dance around and see if you see him."

"But I can't dance."

"Well, you can learn while you're down there. Just sway around and move around the floor."

"Will you come with me, please?"

"Of course I'm coming! I'm not gonna sit here all fuckin' night."

The girls got up and made there way to the dance floor. There was a huge crowd of people dancing and sweating and talking. A few minutes passed and Cassandra noticed Phoebe had been occupied by some other man she was dancing with. Cassandra rolled her eyes and decided to find a bathroom. She walked off the hot dance floor and into the hall where the bathroom were. She was walking past the door that said 'gentlemen' when somebody bumped into her pretty hard. She gasped in shock and apologized as she looked up at the stranger.

"Oh, I'm so sorry sir."

"Is ok, miss" The man said with a wink. He walked off rather quickly when she realized he was the man with the red Hawaiian shirt!


End file.
